Givin
Givin are a notably bizarre alien species that has the unsettling appearance of an animated skeleton. The sharp downward angles of its facial features and its bony chalk-white skin combine to give it a ghostly, anguished look. Biology and Appearance Givin appear to be living humanoid skeletons, because of their hard, pale white "skin" and deep sunken black eyes. Though they have five-fingered hands, they have three-toed feet. They carry their arms and legs "held out" from their bodies, making their appearance even more bizarre. Some have likened their stance to Twi'lek string puppets. Due to a complex system of moons that created atmospheric tidal upheavals on Yag'Dhul, the Givin evolved a hard exoskeleton that could seal all external orifices to protect against sudden depressurization and temperature changes. It also provided protection from physical harm. Thus, Givin have a phobia of exposed skin, and avoid seeing it in others whenever possible. In order to maintain this sealed system, Givin need to eat approximately three times more than Humans of the same mass. Givin can easily survive in total vacuum for a standard day. Society and Culture Despite their attempts to be polite, Givin have great contempt for all beings that cannot survive in a vacuum, and those species that allow their flesh to be exposed to the elements. Contempt, however, is not the same as hatred, and the Givin are very tolerant of these weak beings, provided they are considerate enough to keep all of their flesh covered. As the Givin developed intellectually, they perfected complex forms of mathematics to help predict the bizarre moon system orbiting Yag'Dhul. Mathematics became the savior of the Givin people, and became central to their culture. The Givin are ruled by a mathematical theocracy, with their most gifted mathematicians acting as priests and keepers of knowledge. These advanced scholars study transcendental mathematics, equations that seek to see through time, and numerical puzzles intended to find the answer to the question of life. Givin are well known throughout the Galaxy as superb shipbuilders, creating some of the sleekest craft in use. Non-Givin often must modify the ships since some areas are not pressurized, and the vessels have minimal nav computers, since Givin do most of the astrogation calculations in their heads. The Givin respect the Verpine and Duros for their shipbuilding talents, but cannot abide the Mon Calamari for their differing design philosophies. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/3D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D/4D *'MECHANICAL:' 2D+2/4D+2 *'PERCEPTION:' 1D/3D *'STRENGTH:' 1D+1/3D *'TECHNICAL:' 3D/5D *Move: 8/10 Special Abilities Mathematical Aptitude: Givin receive a bonus of +2D when using skills involving mathematics, including astrogation. They can automatically solve most “simple” equations (gamemasters option.) Vacuum Protection: Every Givin has built-in vacuum suit which will protect it from a vacuum or harsh elements. Add +2D to a Givin’s Strength or stamina rolls when resisting such extremes. For a Givin to survive for 24 standard hours in a complete vacuum, it must make an Easy roll, with the difficulty level increasing by one every hour thereafter. Increased Consumption: Givin must eat at least three times the food a normal Human would consume or they lose the above protection. Roughly, a Givin must consume about nine kilograms of food over a 24 hour period to remain healthy. Category:Races